Fairytale
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla respecto al capítulo 24 de citrus. One shot Espero que sea de su agrado.


**Fairytale**

* * *

-¡No me digas que estás saliendo con una chica!

-… por supuesto que no…

Por más que intente fingir reír por sus comentarios altamente insoportables no pude. Solo escuchaba sus risas mientras evitaba levantar la mirada. Sus palabras llenas de bromas y desaprobación ante lo que yo veía como normal y correcto me perforaron lentamente. Por primera vez tuve un golpe de realidad y las dudas comenzaron. ¿Ella también sabía de esto? ¿Sabe cómo nos ven los demás? ¿Por eso de negaba tanto? Ella no es tan ingenua, pero es como una pequeña niña en ciertas cosas. Si no lo sabe, no debo dejar que lo sepa. Me derrumbe apenas encontrarme con ella. ¡Lo siento! De verdad lo siento, debí decirle a todo mundo. Ni siquiera entiendo porque tuve miedo. O no quería admitirlo, que la gente a mi alrededor pudiera reírse y hasta decir que era desagradable estar contigo. Por algo los cuentos de hadas nunca tienen dos protagonistas que terminan juntas. Es demasiado antinatural para las personas que se niegan a lo diferente. Esa sensación de impotencia mezclada con vergüenza mientras las escuchaba reírse a carcajadas, fue horrible. Había estado corriendo sin pensar más que en estar con ella y ahora que veo las posibilidades, el poder ser rechazadas, el poder hacer que ella pase por todo eso... me asusta.

-¿Por qué llorabas anoche?

Pregunto ante mi falta de disposición para mantener una conversación. Solo quería huir hasta volver a tener mi mente clara. Al parecer nadie es tan fuerte como se piensa. Ella ha llorado conmigo antes, yo he llorado estando con ella. Ambas sabemos lo débiles y patéticas que podemos ser.

-¿Es algo que no puedes decirme?

A veces me asusta la capacidad que tiene ante ciertas situaciones para leer la atmósfera.

-Entonces lo averiguare por mi misma.

Se sentó con mi cuaderno cursi y colorido en las piernas, como si fuera su material de estudio. Sin ninguna vergüenza en plena biblioteca.

-De acuerdo, te dire.

No había forma de que pudiera obtener algo de información sobre lo que ocurrió ayer. Ese cuaderno fue escrito por la yo que no temía a nada y solo corria hacia adelante sin importar cuantas veces se tropezara o aunque no tuviera ningún sentido.

-Pues…

Tengo miedo. No quiero verla llorando como antes. ¿Ella reaccionaria igual que yo cuando alguien intente opinar mal de lo nuestro? Estábamos construyendo una enorme torre de cartas sin permiso de nadie, llena de sentimientos y recuerdos extraños para la gente. Construimos sin miedo al viento que pudiera derrumbar todo nuestro esfuerzo. Si justo ahora alguien viniera a tirarla solo nos mostraría que nada de lo que hicimos tenía sentido.

-¿Solo era eso? Pense que seria algo mas serio.

Me miró como si no fuera la gran cosa. Silenciosamente me tranquilizaba como si me dijera que no me preocupara. ¿Entendió lo que le dije? Tal vez piensa como la yo de antes y cree que nada de eso importa.

-Siéntate.

Pero solo fue porque ellas comenzaron a burlarse tan descaradamente de esas chicas. ¿Qué hay de malo con querer a alguien? No pensé que pudiera tacharse de raro a alguien solo por ser distinto. Me senté con ella esperando que con todo esto mi cabeza lograra solucionar todo el problema.

Ella es mucho mas madura para estas cosas.

-Si hay personas en este mundo que aceptaran o estarán de acuerdo en algo, siempre habrá personas que no.

Entonces me paso mi cuaderno lleno de ideas cursis con una página señalada. Muy distinta a mi letra a las apuradas.

"Ambas somos hermanas y tenemos una relación. El cómo lo acepten las personas no podemos controlarlo."

Ella es como una niña pequeña. Llora por su padre, gusta de los osos de felpa y las cosas adorables. Se niega a mostrarse como una chica, como realmente es. Pero ahora estoy segura solo de una cosa, y está bien, porque no la estaba considerando. Ella no dejara que la torre se derrumbe.

-Es por eso que...

"No hay un camino correcto, solo haremos lo que queremos hacer."

-¿No es eso lo que dijiste?

Iniciamos un pequeño cuento de hadas, dejando de lado la historia de por medio donde existieran animales fantásticos o un enorme castillo que pudiera llegar a tocar el cielo, sin ningún príncipe alucinante que viniera a buscarnos, porque la torpe protagonista había tenido la desgracia de conocer primero a la malvada del cuento, escondida tras un impecable uniforme y una banda de autoridad. Habíamos sido tan estúpidas que terminamos mirándonos como si tuviéramos permitido cambiar la historia y nos escondimos lejos de todos los personajes para que ninguno pudiera dañar lo que estábamos haciendo.

-De ahora en adelante... ¿Esta bien amarte?

Entre miradas y acciones no señaladas en ningún guión, el cuento se vino abajo, pero no importa. Esta bien volver a la manera despreocupada de pensar en donde puedo hacer todo lo que quiera por ella. porque desde el inicio nos olvidamos de la idea de formar parte de un cuento de hadas.

* * *

Hi!

No tenía nada que hacer, asi que escribi esto con respecto al último capítulo de citrus.

Alguien mandó un mensaje muy lindo en mi última historia, gracias por eso *-*/ me hace feliz que a alguien le guste lo que escribo y como dices no hay muchos fanfics de citrus en español (de hecho esa fue la razón por la que comencé) pero recientemente no tengo muchas ganas de escribir y pues... no lo he hecho XD Aun asi me gusta ver que más personas comiencen a crear historias.

Les dejare esto que dijo una profa de mi escuela hace un par de meses.

"Si estas aqui y estas haciendo algo que no te gusta, lamento decirte que estas en el lugar incorrecto. No hay mas. Si estas haciendo algo que no te gusta solo estás desaprovechando el tiempo."


End file.
